A Mother's Love
by goldwalrus
Summary: Asriel awakens in his adult form after the events of the good ending. Guilty and afraid, he seeks out the one person he feels he can trust. Smutty stories featuring various characters. Adult Asriel, futa Toriel, young Asriel, Chara, and maybe more in the future. Features incest and various sexual situations. Chapter 2 up.
1. Chapter 1

The prince awoke in a cold sweat, in a lone circle of light amidst the sea of darkness, panting and on his hands and knees as if in prostration. He recalled the recent events with uncertain clarity, trying to remember just what had happened. He had accepted his fate, that the magic which had brought about his return would fade. But the human had interfered again, this time in a way he couldn't have expected. When they reached a hand out to touch him again he felt a great warmth inside of him, and then the world suddenly faded to black. For an instant he could feel the darkness swelling inside of himself, as if he were drowning in it, gasping for breath.

When he awoke he was in his own body again, yet different, it was the form of his evil self, no longer in the shape of the ten year old boy he had been. Instead he looked more akin to a young man in his late teenage years, just on the cusp of adulthood, dressed in those familiar purple robes. He stumbled about for a few moments in a daze, clutching at his head in pain. He remembered everything though, his crimes, his battles with the human, the things he had done.

He sat there alone in the dark for a long time, wondering if this was real or just some fancy of his mind. After a while curiosity got the better of him and reached out to touch one of the flowers. He could feel it, smell its fragrance, and warm memories came rushing back to him, followed by a powerful sense of guilt. He didn't deserve this, this wasn't what was supposed to happen. The black marks that stained his body were a constant remind of his sins.

The old ruins connected the world of humans and monsters, neither of which he felt he belonged to now. Part of Frisk was still inside of him somewhere, but he was certainly no human. And when he thought of his fellow beings, the inhabitants of the underworld, he couldn't imagine how any of them could forgive him for what he'd done. That was, all except for one of them.

Seeing Toriel's home filled him with a warm wave of nostalgia, the great red tree in front of the house shedding leaves. He watched a few of them fall as he stood behind it, frightened to even step in view of the windows lest he might be seen. He debated for some time whether or not to knock, gazing at the door. His mother and he had always been close, closer than he was with anyone he knew, even his father, even the other human child from long ago. He wondered if she was even there still, maybe she had already gone up to the surface with the other monsters. Tentatively he knocked, rapping at the door, and thought of fleeing right away. Instead though he planted his feet, and when he saw the door begin to creak open he planted his feet and waited for what was to come.

The first thing he felt was a warm, soft, and familiar embrace, one he had longed for endlessly. The second was the sensation of his mother's tears against his face, streaming down against him. He opened his eyes to see her there, his face buried into her neck as she held him tighter than she ever had. She was still taller than him even now, her large, soft frame pushed up against him. He hesitated for a moment before he joined in and placed his own hands around her. The both of them stood like that for some time, neither saying a thing, and soon he found himself starting to cry as well.  
"I'm sorry…" he managed to utter a few meek, muffled words against her. "I'm sorry for," he paused, and then simply started to recite himself. "I'm sorry," he repeated it again and again while whimpering into her neck.

She merely hushed him, a soft 'shh' as she petted across the back of his head. "You're my son," she said as she dried the tears from his eyes with the sleeve of her robe. "I love you no matter what." He felt a soft kiss against his forehead, and before he could speak again she had hushed him once more. "Come inside," she said, hearing no argument as she pulled him in by his hand.

The home was much like the one he remembered, the young man glancing around at the decor. Seeing how little his mother's tastes had changed actually made him smile. He took a deep breath, and free of tears spoke again. "I don't think I should go with everyone else, I don't think they'd want me with them anyway. Besides, who knows if this is permanent, or if I'll change back again." He didn't know what to think would happen anymore.

"Enough of that," she scolded him slightly. "You're not leaving me again. Not ever," she said as she held onto his hands tightly. "I've seen too many people go, lost too many. But I can't lose you, not again." Her hands clutched at his tightly. "I don't care if that means coming to the surface with me, or if we both have to stay down here forever. I won't leave you."

Asriel nodded softly, her words comforting him as he looked about. "Why haven't you gone to the surface with them yet?"

She smiled in that way she did. "It'll take some time to get all the monsters up to the surface. Until that's done, I'll stay here and continue to watch over the ruins as I always have."

One of the pictures on the wall caught his attention and he took a step to examine it, but suddenly found himself weak, stumbling and nearly falling, had Toriel not caught him in time. His legs were like jello, and perhaps he was still more exhausted than he realized after recent events.

"Come on, let's get you to your room, you can rest and I'll have something to eat ready for you when you wake." He was too weak to protest, merely nodding silently as she rested a hand on his back and slowly guided him to the bedroom. Somehow, this felt right, but then the rush of guilt returned to him.

He lay there for a long time, wondering why it was fair that he should be here while Frisk was gone, glancing around the room. It was nearly exactly as he remembered it. Some things had changed, but it was clear the person who had been keeping it cleaned wanted it to look just as the old one had. Though he had tried to avoid it for reasons he didn't know, he couldn't put off sleeping forever, and soon he drifted off into a deep slumber.

The familiar scent of baking he filled his nose as he stirred from sleep, and it made his stomach rumble eagerly. Some of his strength had returned, and he could stand and walk alright on his own again. But food would do him good. For the moment and regrets or fears were mitigated by that need, and he made his way into the kitchen to see what his mother had made for them.

His mother's back was to him as he entered, facing toward the stove, and upon seeing her a deep blush formed on his features. She was naked save for an apron and a pair of oven mitts, her large, chubby frame on display. Her backside was completely uncovered, leaving those plump ass cheeks exposed for him to see, her pudgy tummy filling out into wide hips. And as she turned about to greet him, pie in hand, the apron emphasized the cleavage on her ample breasts. "Asriel, I just finished making this, butterscotch!" she said with a smile.

A sense of awkwardness came over him and he turned his head to the side, though continued to glance at her from the corner of his eye. "Thanks mother…"

"Now, I want you to finish all of this, it's just for you, you need your strength back," she told him. Though her eyes and the way she looked at the treat as she set it on the table made it clear that she thought it looked quite good.

The food was as delicious as it had always been, and he soon found himself eating away happily at it. With every bite he took though he noticed Toriel looking at it quite hungrily, and finally spoke up again. "Please mother, go ahead and share it, even if it's just a bite," he said, holding his fork out to her, a piece still on it.

Happy to oblige she scooted closer, though rather than taking the fork as he'd expected, she leaned in and ate right off of it with the utensil still in his hand, swallowing down the piece of pie happily. "Mmm… thank you Asriel. There'll be plenty more for us to share. It's been too long, I want to do all the things we used to do together again," she said as she reached out to hold his hand.

"Everything?" he asked, feeling his breathing grow a little heavier as something plumped up between his legs. Old urges from the past arose again as memories of his youth returned. "Do you think we could play our special game together?" he asked nervously, his hand shaking a little as he brought it up.

His mother's face lit up and she nodded eagerly. "I had been hoping you would ask. It's been very lonely since you've gone, and your father and I haven't exactly been on speaking terms... " she said as she stood upright and guided him yet again this time to the living room. Asriel watched his mother's backside jiggle slightly with each step she took.

She brought him to her old easy chair, a soft, comfortable looking one which she took a seat in, the young man watching as she slowly lifted her apron up to reveal herself to him. It wasn't long before his mother's cock came into view, the plump, flaccid, albino colored cock hanging between her legs, as large and thick as he remembered. Though soft now it had already started to twitch a bit as she exposed herself to him. Tentatively he lifted his own robes up to reveal his matching colored shaft as well, it was certainly bigger than when he was a boy, he had nearly caught up to his mother's size, but wasn't quite there yet. Hers was still the larger of the two.

The malehood was already half erect from just seeing her as he sat down in her lap, facing toward her, letting his penis lay against hers, feeling its warmth. Her plump balls pressed against his as well, once again larger than his own, the two pairs of fuzzy orbs rubbing at one another. His were about normal sized, but hers were hefty enough that one could fit in the palm of each hand. "You've grown up so much," she said with a bright smile as she looked down between them, the pair of penises brushing against each other.

Those hands of hers rested on his hips, and his own soon came to rest on her shoulders as the two of them worked their bodies slowly, rubbing into one another, his mother letting out a soft sigh as he felt himself growing stiff before long. Soon both of their cocks had grown to their full size, pressing into each other as he ground against his mother's lap, working, starting to become more eager in his motions. This sensation, he hadn't felt it in so long. He was about seven inches erect, but at eight his mother still had him beat. "Some day soon you might just be bigger than your mother," she said with a soft chuckle as she leaned in to nuzzle her nose against his.

The speed and energy with which they both moved increased rapidly, of course the objective of this 'game' was to pace oneself, but he simply couldn't hold back. It wasn't long before he began to leak, hot streams of precum drooling from the tips of both of their cocks and slowly trickling downward. Whenever the two heads rubbed at each other they would meet in a sticky kiss, the sperm mixing as the increased slickness only made them rub faster. "Mom…" he moaned out, losing some of his composure. "I missed this so much, missed you so much," the young man whined, gripping her shoulders more tightly.

"I missed you to Azzie. I'm never letting go of you again, I promise," she told him as her hands pulled him in closer, sandwiching both their cocks between his trim form and her own soft, round tummy. Asriel had lost any self control, his mother holding still while she let him grind and hump against her form, his cock rubbing across hers, gliding over it as he felt himself lose it. Before long strands of cum fired from the tip, spurting out and splattering against his mother's stomach and the apron she still wore, coating her cock in his seed as one of the bursts fired off against it.

She giggled slightly as he began to calm down after his orgasm, watching as he panted and leaned up against her exhausted, his length starting to grow soft again. She picked up a bit of his cum on her fingers and licked it off. "Such an eager boy, just like I remember," she teased him slightly, making his face turn red again. "You lose though my son, you know what that means." Of course he had almost always been the one that lost, the only times he won the game he was sure were times his mother had let him. He nodded though in reply, and slowly climbed off of her lap, instead getting down on his knees in front of her, placing his hands on her thick thighs and spreading her legs apart slightly to get better access between them.

His face leaned in and soon he felt it pressed against those plump, soft orbs, his mother groaning out audibly from above as he closed his eyes and let his face rub against him. The feeling of her balls against his face, it had always brought him comfort, his hands reaching up to hold them gently, rubbing around them as his hot breath beat against them. The young man let his tongue lurch out, and slowly licked at one of them, dragging it up and across his mother's nuts, leaving a trail of saliva along the way.

Before long the prince was on his hands and knees, slurping away between her legs, letting his tongue coat those big balls in his spit, suckling and kissing at them. His mother's groans became louder as she rested a hand on his head. "Asriel, oh, I don't know how I lived all these years without you. Don't ever leave your mother again, please…" she muttered as she arched her body into his licking, holding onto his horns with her hands.

"I won't mother," he promised her as he closed his eyes and dutifully tended to her between her legs, gripping her thighs tightly, his fingers digging into the pudgy flesh. His tongue moved upward at last, slowly licking along the belly of her cock, swallowing down plenty of his own cum in the process. And his mouth wrapped around the head of her shaft, starting to suckle gently at just the tip, his mother's pre leaking onto his tongue and trickling down his throat, into the young man's stomach, the son swallowing it down happily.

His mother gave his horns a tug, slowly pulling his head down onto that shaft and making him swallow more and more of it. He had never been able to take it all before, and even now he gagged a bit when too much of it pushed in. "I'm almost there Azzie, just help mommy a little bit more." He couldn't reply at this point, too busy swallowing down more of his mother's shaft to say anything back, but instead responded with his actions, tongue starting to lavish her length as she worked it into his mouth.

At long last he heard his mother moan out loudly and force her cock deep into the back of his throat, making him choke slightly on it. Heavy spurts of cum shot off into his mouth, which he tried to swallow down hurriedly, though plenty of it leaked out from the corners of his mouth. His mother kept him held there like that the whole time, feeding him a nice, healthy dose of her sperm, panting heavily, both of them caked in sweat now from the ordeal. Only when she was done did she finally let go of his horns, Asriel pulling away and gasping for breath.

He was still recovering when he felt his mother's arms around him again, wrapping about him and kissing against his face many times. He leaned into them and held her in his arms as well, both of their fur stained with the other's seed. "I'm so happy to be back mom," he said, crying yet again. "I don't care where we are, as long as I can be with you." No matter what he knew he had at least one person in this world who would always love him.


	2. Chapter 2

Asriel lay awake that night, staring up at the ceiling of his old room as he wondered where he went from here. His mother had forgiven him for what he'd done, but he wondered if everyone else would feel the same. He tried to put the thought out of his mind though, and realized he needed to stop feeling sorry for himself and move on. Maybe try to do a little good. For now though, he was attempting, and failing, to fall asleep.

The old children's room brought back too many fond memories for him not to reminisce on. The stuffed animals, or the little clothing that hung in the closet. Even the way his legs dangled off of the bed that was much too tiny for him now made him smile as he curled up some to get more comfortable. The monster picked up a ball from the ground and toyed with it some in his hands, trying not to make too much noise, figuring that his mother was probably already asleep.

Of course, soon he was assaulted by certain 'other' fond memories too, that made something in his pants start to perk up in response, pushing against the robe he wore. He sighed and tried to close his eyes and ignore it, but after a few minutes it was pretty evident it wasn't going to go away on its own. Rather than draw things out he slipped a hand down between his legs and started to rub at himself, while he recalled one especially fond moment from his youth.

* * *

Young Asriel felt a sharp poke at his face that made him wince. Followed by several more as he grumbled and rolled over onto his side in his sleep to get away from the attacker. "Hey! C'mon, wake up!" a voice said in an insistent whisper. Soon he felt them in bed alongside him, the young prince pushing at the little hands that prodded and pestered him. "You asked for it," they said, and he suddenly felt the devious fingers dancing under his arms.

Giggles from both of them filled the room as he tumbled out of bed, the two boy wrestling playfully some before Chara finally let up his assault of tickles. "What is it huh?" Asriel yawned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Did you forget already ya dope?" the human said with a chuckle as he stood upright and reached a hand out toward the prince to help him to his feet. "I said I was going to show you something tonight."

The two boys were dressed in their pajamas, little flannel pants and shirts, Asriel's with a pattern of moons and stars on it, and Chara with a red striped pattern. The human boy had always had an androgynous look about him, and it was hard to tell at first glance if he was a boy or a girl. Though his manner of speech made it quite evident before long.

"This isn't something that's gonna get us in trouble again is it?" Asriel asked nervously.

"Oh don't be a baby. It'll be fine. But you do have to keep quiet alright?"

Asriel just nodded in reply, the human giving him a pat on the back before beckoning for him to follow. The pair of them slipped out of his room with care, being sure to move as quietly as they could and not to make too much noise, shutting the door quietly behind them. They moved down the hall and toward his parents bedroom, Chara placing his hand on the knob and starting to turn it as slowly as he possible could, watching as the lock clicked open.

"We're going in there?" the prince asked with worry.

"Didn't I say to keep quiet?"

Soon though, the both of them were inside the room, the door closed up tight again. His parent's room was quite large, the bed in particular. It needed to be big after all to fit the two heavy monsters in it. Though tonight his mother was the only one sleeping within, his father away on some official matter that was sometimes required of the king, even if Toriel was usually the one to handle the more complicated facets of leadership. Not that either boy really understood anything about that anyway.

"C'mon," Chara whispered into his ear as he creeped closer to their mother's bed, passing by her desk where her glasses lay beside an open, half-finished book.

Every floorboard seemed to creak a dozen times louder than usual as Asriel tiptoed his way over to the bed. He could almost feel his hands shaking he was so nervous about making noise. But before he knew it he was over there next to his adopted brother. "W-what now?" he asked, his voice shaking a bit. "Maybe we should just go back to our room."

Toriel was sleeping peacefully, laying on her side facing toward the two of them. If she woke up she'd seem them immediately. The top of her nightgown was visible, a blanket covering her body up to her chest. She looked to have stirred a bit in the night, and one arm held tightly around a pillow, as if grasping for something to hold in the absence of her husband.

Any suggestions his brother had were ignored by Chara as he took hold of the top of her blanket and started to tug it downward slowly, revealing more and more of her figure as he did. Her cleavage soon became quite evident as he got the blanket down to her hips. And the human looked over to his brother, eager to see the young monster's reaction as he reached forward and took a handful of one of her breasts, cupping it in his little palm.

Asriel gasped and covered his eyes, which drew out a snicker from the human. Though both of their hearts just about stopped as Toriel let out a grunt and started to mumble something. "Mmmph… Oh, Asgore…" she said with a happy sigh before going quiet again. The two of them breathed a sigh of relief in unison.

"What are you doing Chara?" Asriel asked, a little fear, but also disapproval, and maybe even a little jealousy in his voice.

"Just having some fun. She doesn't mind," he said as he rubbed around one of the breasts, their mother letting out a deep, low sigh in her sleep. "See…" the boy said, that mischievous smile of his seeming to spread from ear to ear. He started to tug her gown down further, revealing her cute, plump tummy, and soon a wide pair of hips, before it finally slipped down past her thighs and revealed the most enticing piece.

Her cock mesmerized both of the boy's as it lay against one of her legs, half erect and twitching slightly. Each of them got onto their knees at the foot of the bed and leaned in for a closer look. Each of them had only ever seen their own penises, and their mother's dwarfed them by comparison.

"Well what do you think? Told you it was something cool right?"

Asriel nodded a little as he watched it move along with his mother's breathing. "Well, yeah I mean, I guess so. But uh, what do we do now?" he said, feeling some butterflies in his stomach.

"Give it a lick," Chara suggested. "Unless you're chicken," he added with a snort.

"I'm not!" he protested in that hushed tone. "But… only if you'll do it too." The young prince added his caveat.

"Haha, alright you big baby. We'll do it on ten. Get ready. One, two… ten."

Both boys leaned forward in unison, their little tongues slipping from their mouths and pressing against their mother's shaft, one on each side of it, and started to drag upward. Asriel just barely brushed his tongue across it, feeling the salty taste of his mother's cock on his tongue for the first time. It was a sensation that made him tingle, a shiver running down his spine as he felt his own shaft start to stiffen up a little, the young boy's little boner pushing at his pj's.

On the other hand, his brother was much more adventurous, slurping across it in a slow, drawn out fashion and savoring the unique flavor. The human boy's saliva dripped across her shaft as he moved his tongue all the way up to the very tip of it, their mother moaning quietly in her sleep. Her length was fully erect before long, and yet still the boy didn't stop. Asriel couldn't do much more than watch with a warm blush on his face.

Chara wiped some of the spit from around the edges of his mouth as he looked over to the prince. "C'mon now, don't make me do all the work."

Before he even had the chance to respond he felt the young human pushing his face up against his mother's crotch, near one of her balls. The boss monster stirred in her sleep, mumbling incoherent words. "Quiet, you're gonna wake her up," the prince said with a huff.

"Ha, just go back to bed if you're gonna be a big coward."

His adoptive brother went to work on one of her balls, suckling at it firmly and lathering it with his tongue. Not to be outdone, the other boy soon went to work on the other, the duo working at the heavy pair of nuts in unison. Asriel finally started to get really into it, closing his eyes and tasting every inch of his mother's cock. He soon felt a bit of her pre-cum drip onto his tongue, drinking it down with an eagerness that surprised even him.

There was a slight bit of pain in his pants as his own stiff little prick pushed up against his pajamas, making him wince some. He slid his bottoms down some so that it could hang free in the cool night air, wrapping a hand around it to start stroking himself some, fuzzy fingers tracing up and down across it, trembling slightly as he tried to work both his tongue and hand in unison.

"Heh, you're really getting into it huh?" a voice whispered from his side. "Lemme give you a hand." It was Chara, the boy slipping in behind Asriel, his little shaft pressing against the boy's backside.

"Uh, Chara, are you sure this is a go- mph! MPH!"

The boy let out a muffled cry of surprise as Chara's hand covered his mouth, followed by an even louder one as he felt a sharp sting at his backside. The other boy had pushed his shaft right into his virgin hole without so much as a warning. It was fortunate they were both young and still small, else he might not have been able to stop that whining.

"Just take it easy, this won't take long." Chara told him as he moved that hand from his mouth and started to work his hips back and forth, sliding that short length in and out of him. "Don't make any noise now, don't want to wake poor mom. Keep on working, it'll help you stay focused." The human pushed his face back up against their mother's shaft.

The plump shaft twitched and pointed right at him, and wrapping his mouth around it and starting to suckle was all he could do to keep from whining as he felt the human boy's length wiggling around in his backside. Of course, each push into him made his own length throb and pulse as well, and he soon felt Chara's hand wrapped around it. The human's fingers were so smooth compared to his own as they stroked him, his toes curling up.

True to his word, neither of them took very long after that. The human let out a deep, long sigh as he pushed himself deep and shot his own little spurt of seed deep into his brother's backside, panting. And those fingers soon made Asriel join in, a few little splats of the young boy's cum staining his mother's floor. Unfortunately though, he couldn't hold back a moan at this, a deep, low groan of pleasure that made their mother start to sit up, rubbing her eyes as she started to wake.

The both of them froze up, though Chara was able to pull from his brother quickly and get his pajamas back up around his waist. "It was all Asriel's idea!" he said, pointing toward his brother.

"What?! That's not true!" he said, his face turning a deep red with both embarrassment and anger.

Their mother looked at herself, then at the boys and blinked as they all stared at one another for a moment, the adult monster seeming like she was wondering if this was real or some bizarre dream. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and after a moment to gain her composure before she finally spoke in that soft, nurturing, and yet surprisingly stern voice.

"The both of you are going right back to bed… as soon as you finish up what you started."

The two of them looked to each other, and then back to their mother's shaft, still stiff and throbbing with need, dripping a bit of its pre-cum onto the floor. The two of them nodded tentatively and spoke in unison. "Yes mom."

Toriel leaned back against the wall and rested a hand on each of their heads while the boy's went to work. Chara was much more shy now that his mother was watching, not nearly as adventurous or showy as he had been when it was just him and Asriel. But the prince went at it just as he had before, a bit more so even, as his mother's hand on his head comforted him, his tongue teasing at the tip of her penis.

Of course, before long she let out a deep groan of her own, and the two boy's yelped in surprise as each of them got a face full of their mother's seed. Practically a torrent compared to their own weak cumshots, neither of them had expected it, the older woman giggling some as she saw them trying to wipe off their faces.

"There's my good boys. Now, I can't let you both just get away with sneaking out of your rooms at night though," she said as she lifted the both of them up over her shoulder and placed them across the edge of the bed.

Much crying was heard that night as she gave the two of them a good whooping, sending the boys back to their room sniffling and with red bottoms, yet still tucking each of them in with a kiss on their cheek. "Next time try it when mommy is awake," she said to Asriel as she smooched his forehead, a slight smile spreading over his tear-streaked face.

* * *

The memory faded as he was brought back to the present day, the adult Asriel staring at his hand, now covered in his own spunk, the sticky white liquid staining his fur. As he wiggled his fingers and watched the pearly little globs drip along them, he spied between them the sight of a golden flower high up on one of the bookcases.

"Huh…" the monster said with a sigh as he wiped his hand clean and rolled onto his side, laying down and finally finding a bit of peaceful slumber.


End file.
